Me And My Ed - EddxMarie
by Lecapria
Summary: Not much had changed in the past few years. That is, until the kids of the cul-de-sac started their senior year of high school. Sometimes the heart can be swayed in a single glance. What happens when pursuer becomes the pursued?
1. Chapter 1

_Ok so this is my first fanfic… So nerveracking and I don't know why. This will be a Marie and Double Dee pairing fanfic mainly, possibly with other relationships and will sort of be based off of personal experience. If I get enough good reviews on this first chapter, I'll continue with it._

Prologue:

It had been several years since the kids of the cul-de-sac were in middle school. In fact, all but Sarah and Jimmy had entered their senior year as high school students. Not very many things have changed after the event with Eddy's brother. The kids were all friends with the Ed's- though the Ed's never strayed from each other. Eddy still tried to come up with ideas for cash, but it was no longer "scamming" the kids out of their money. And since they and the kids became friends, more trust was put into these events that the Ed's hosted for cash. Their love for jawbreakers never ceased, and the Kankers never ceased chasing them.

Eddy had finally reached his growth spurt at 5'10, but was still towered by Ed at 6'4", while Edd had grown just an inch taller than Eddy. Double Dee still wore his hat and tie, Ed had to start wearing glasses and much to Sarah and their mother's dismay, Ed still had the same mannerisms as he did at adolescence. Really, all of them did.

Chapter 1: The Change

"LAST ONE IN'S A ROTTEN EGG!" Ed and Eddy bolted for the door into the school. "Fellows please! There's no need for such a rush!" Edd was struggling to keep up with them. He had only become so much more fit since middle school, but still lagged behind his two best friends and the other kids. Eddy's ears perked up at the sound of his friend's call and he paused- grabbing Ed by his ear causing him to whiplash around Eddy, and into Edd, as he ponders. "Wait.. Why ARE we rushing?.. This is School! I HATE school.." In a newly found frustration, Eddy storms inward as Edd finally catches up in a pant. Ed chimes in "I LOVE school!" Edd's fatigue dissipated at Ed's comment and was replaced with excitement. "Very good Ed! School is a wonderfully vast place of information, and is the foundation of what you will be doing for the rest of our lives!" Edd beamed. "Why, it allows us to go to a college which will help us get the job we dream of which will lead to a healthy and happy life! You should go by Ed's example, Eddy." Eddy seemed uninterested. "Yeah yeah yeah, information, college, whatever. It's all just a big scam Double Dee! And I know scams! College degree.. Who needs'em! We all have jobs already, Double Dee! We can rake in the mula without having to give it back to a school that taught us nothin!.. I mean seriously, when are we going to use this stuff!" "I AM THE SIGN SPINNER!" Ed happily interjected. "See? Lumpy doesn't need a degree for his dream job." Eddy snickered at the thought while patting Ed on the cheek. Edd gave a brief facepalm and decided that trying to continue the conversation would be worthless.

Little did the Ed's know, they were being watched. Watched very closely. In the middle of their idle chit-chatter, the sound of feminine giggles could be heard. The three stopped in their tracks. Sweat began to roll. "Did someone say rotten eggs?!" Eddy recognized the voice. "Oh no.." From what seemed to be out of nowhere, the Ed's began being pelted with eggs from all directs. "KANKERRRS!" As the Ed's ran out of sight, the Kanker sisters made no real attempt to chase them. Instead they had settled with laughter over their success. Ed, Edd, and Eddy made their quick escape and ran straight into the boys' bathroom- praying they would not follow them in there. At least there, they could try to get the eggs off their clothes.

"Geez, what's with those Kankers?! Why do they always have to mess with us!" Eddy was boiling, which fried one of the eggs that landed on his head. Edd pondered, but Ed spoke first. "I think they like us Eddy." Eddy grabbed Ed by the lips. "What was your first clue, fur-head?" Edd finally spoke up. "Perhaps it has something to do with when we first met them. They DID invite us into their home, cook for us, and dress up. We weren't the best house guests, Eddy. We took their efforts for granted and were very rude.." Ed had begun eating the egg off of the top of Eddy's head without his notice. "So what! They've been torturing us for years! Why does one day account for years of Kanker attacks?!" Eddy finally notice Ed and pulled him away by his eyebrow. "It seems they've simply made a game of it. People are creatures of habit, Eddy. But perhaps if we give a sincere apology- one that is long over due, they will finally leave us be." Eddy wasn't phased. "Yeah right sock-head! Apologize to the Kankers? NO WAY!"

Since the exs"egg"ution of their dastardly plan, Marie had started to have Edd on her mind more than usual. Sure she would already keep an eye out for him, spy, or perhaps go out of her way to walk in the same hall as him- usually scaring him with just a glance (on purpose), she couldn't help but have some sort of anxiety that day. A small pinch in her chest that happened whenever she would leave a room or walk down the halls. It wasn't a comfortable feeling. "What's the hold-up Marie?!" "I'm coming Lee!" She started watching for Eddward even more than usual, day after day, week after week. Marie would still go out of her way to walk down the same hall as him and the other Ed's. As did her sisters. But instead of sinister glances and giggles like her sisters do, and that she used to do, Marie had started to avoid eye contact with Edd, and participated less so in the assaults on the Ed's. The anxiety had started out of the blue, but never left the blue haired teen. Sure Edd was always her dreamboat- her muffin. And he was fun to toy with. But in just that one moment, it changed. She wasn't sure how, but it had. Lee had noticed. And Lee didn't like it. But for now, she would hold her tongue. 'Maybe she's just not feeling well' she thought to herself.

The Ed's still received their frequent torture from the sinister sisters, and Edd still hadn't let go of the apologizing idea. They once again ran into the bathroom to hide- covered in grease and feathers. Ed's fear had turned into excitement when he looked in the mirror. "Look at me! I AM A CHICKEN!" Edd started to try to wash the grease off his hat but without taking it off. This required putting his head under the faucet. "Eddy, can we PLEASE try apologizing!" "You're out of your mind sock-head!" Edd was losing his patience. And decided he would attempt this on his own. He knew that Marie was the Kanker that was obsessed with him and usually feared her most, but lately she seemed less involved. Maybe she lost interest? He wasn't sure and didn't think into it too much. But he figured that if that were to be the case, he could at least start with her. If it went well, she might even convince her sisters to stop- which could quite possibly keep him from having to interact with them as well. This was a pleasant thought. The possibility of no more Kankers.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok so I got some some positive feedback and some constructive criticism. Here goes!_

Chapter 2: The Apology

Edd had been contemplating how he was going to approach Marie for several days now. He found himself watching her and notice more of how her behavior has changed. She had always carried herself with her bad-ass self confidence. Marie seemed very feline, and feral, and sly. She never really cared what people thought of her. She was her own independent carefree soul who enjoyed striking fear into the hearts of others and bored otherwise. But lately she seemed unsure. She seemed cautious of every move she made and every step she took- everywhere she looked. She didn't seem happy or carefree anymore.

'Oh dear… Maybe she's having problems at home.. But Lee and May seem fine…" This was the first Edd had really contemplate what could be wrong with Marie.

Edd didn't have confidence enough to come straight up to Marie and apologize. Instead he tried to make it seem like they accidentally 'bumped into each other'. It should have been easy enough since they always pass in the hallways. However, every attempt failed. She's either be too far on the other side of the hallway, or he would get cold feet.

Edd too felt the anxious pinch whenever leaving a classroom or walking down the halls- or even how he was going to approach Marie. He would start to sweat and shake. His knees would nearly cave. Times that he had a legitimate opportunity, he wouldn't get his legs to move. Sometimes he would run off feeling nauseated. His plan wasn't going too well. This was Marie Kanker. The girl who obsessed over him for several years.

Much to both their dismays, it happened. Traffic in the hallways forced a collision between the two, and it was so crowded that they didn't see each other until just that moment. "Oh my! I'm very so- oh my.." The two locked eyes in mutual fear. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Or Nana's big toe nail. Whichever is sharper. Double D began rambling inaudibly out of nervousness. Marie on the other hand couldn't even open her mouth.

"_Well uh, you see- what I'm trying to say Marie, is uh- oh dear…_" Edd began to shake. "_I-I've c-c-come to r-realize that w-we weren't very good h-house g-g-guests all those years ago and-_" Edd's knees started to cave and he was about to give in to his fear.

"_I-I-I figured maybe w-we offended you and y-your s-sisters and I-I w-want-ed to apolog-gize on everyon-one's beha-half_."

Nobody moved. Both of their hearts were racing so fast that they could practically be heard over the crowd. After a pause, in just the quickest instance, Marie vanished into the crowd without a word and without warning. Edd needed to pause for a second and try to comprehend what just happened. "Did I just escape being assaulted by a Kanker?!" "NOT YET YOU HAVEN'T!"

Lee jumped in front of Edd from absolutely no where and picked him up by the front of his shirt. "What the hell did you do to my sister!?" Now Edd was frightened, and now he had even more of a reason to be. His heart rate had reached that of a hummingbird as he attempted to explain himself, but his brain was moving faster than his lips and nothing understandable came out. "You may be Marie's man, but you ain't doin nothin to hurt our sister!"

A few hours later Edd caught up with Ed and Eddy. "Where have you been sock he-HOLY SHIT! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE!?" Ed and Eddy looked closely at Edd's red swollen face and black eye. All he could mutter was "Kankers…"


	3. Chapter 3

_Need those reviews guys! Please and thank you!~ This chapter is more about the mind as opposed to actions so sorry if it's a boring read_.

Chapter 3: The Ponder

She was in absolute shock. He had come up to her and talked to her willingly. He apologized for a mistake he and his friends made, and apologized on their behalf as well. 'Maybe it has something to do with me backing off..' The anxiety had taken a turn. It was a much more sharp and vibrant, but it was less uncomfortable than before. It was replaced with an unexpected and unwanted excitement.

Marie knew she reacted badly. But how else was she expected to act? That was a silly question. Everyone knew she would have jumped all over that. But she didn't. And that was the important thing. This stood out to Lee.

Lee had a general grasp of what was going on with her sister, and she hated Edd for it. Yes he was the best friend of her man. But no matter what, sisters come first and one was in distress. Though, what she planned to do hadn't come to her yet. This didn't just stand out to Lee, but also stood out to Eddward.

'She didn't force herself on me.." Edd was thinking to himself all day. The pain in his face from Lee's punch the day before was nothing more than a reminder of what happened that day. Because of this, he couldn't stop thinking of Marie. 'Why didn't she harass me like normal?' The ice pack on the left side of his face reminded him of the fact that he and his friends have been very cold and indifferent to the Kankers all those years. That was obviously the reason why, as well as the liking them part, that they were picked on and harassed on almost a daily bases. And yet Marie had randomly stopped. BEFORE The Apology. He couldn't think of an answer. He took everything into account, but still couldn't put it together. She couldn't either.

The emotions Marie had been feeling over Edd had her in a tough position. She began questioning herself and started to behave as if she was walking on eggshells, and began to feel more self conscious of what she was doing while Edd was in the same room or even if there was a possibility that they would be in the same room. She wanted an excuse to talk to him. Not like she would have before, but like a normal human being. 'I suppose I can start with telling him I appreciate his apology?' This was so Un-Kanker-like that it made her skin crawl. But then again so was the way she had been acting.

Walking through the halls, the two met nervous eye contact for halves of seconds. Her sisters and the other Ed's would be in the hall with her as well. Lee was pissy at times like that but Marie would find comfort in observing May. She didn't have these same anxieties. She could observe Ed longingly from a distance and didn't seem to have any negative emotion besides longing. Marie started to become desperate for this anxiety to go away. She wanted to be like May. Innocent and ignorant.

A few days had passed since The Apology but it only felt like a few hours. Marie had been working herself up to trying to talk to Edd, but was unsure of what she would say yet. Her extracurricular classes helped keep her mind off of things. It gave her something else to focus on. Her artwork in her painting class had become more vibrant and had emotions deeper than the surface. She had become more productive in her automotive class. She was working faster and more efficiently, and even fixing parts that were considered irreparable. Perhaps the anxiety was pushing her.

Meanwhile, Edd was contemplating Marie still. He had never had anything so stuck on his brain before. It was a similar feeling to trying to find something that is lost but stubbornness doesn't let you give up. At home in his onesie, He had charts, lists, flowcharts, and diagrams, all created to try to figure out this anomaly that happened to him. "I don't know Jim, what do you think?" Edd was talking to his cactus out of pure frustration and hopelessness. Of course he knew Jim wouldn't answer. It was more like he was asking himself. He looked down at a drawing he had done of Marie as a visual reference point. Did he scare her? Was this similar to the time he and his friends attempted reverse psychology on the Kankers? After zoning out for a while to the sounds of his ant farm, he decided that enough was enough. Edd's brain was wracked.. 'Perhaps Mother would be able to give more insight on this. She is a girl after all. She would understand girls better than I, supposedly.' It was time for bed. Eddy had plans on acquiring a new car that he wanted to surprise his friends with. And knowing Eddy, it was some half-baked plan that would be exhausting to deal with until the end of the day and beyond.


	4. Chapter 4

_Guuuuys :c reviews inspire meee! Cmon peeps! :D gimme a piece of your mind_

Chapter 4: The Research

_Got more silliness coming your way! You guys are my muse! Leave me some reviews ;D_

Chapter 4: The Research

Ed's soft laughter could be heard through the library. Eddy had fallen asleep in his chair and Ed was slowly slipping the book he was pretending to read out of his hands. Ed\s soft laughter continues as he takes books one by one from around the library.

"Ed, please. I'm trying to concentrate.." Edd was getting slightly annoyed with his friend who payed no mind. Edd was reading through books that could help him learn how cars and other automobiles worked. Eddy's plan was to fix up the van that was in the junkyard that they had hung out at for the past several years. Unfortunately Edd didn't know what was wrong with it let alone how to fix it. The soft laughter continued.

Eddy was rudely woken up by a book falling on his head. "What the-" he looked up to see that Ed had built a fortress out of the books he was swiping off the shelves and from other people. "ED?!" "SHH" "SHH" "SHH" "SHH" "SHH" Everyone else in the library shushed Eddy all at once.

"Ed you idiot get down from there!.." Eddy whisper-yelled at Ed.

"I AM KING OF THE CASTLE! DO YOUR WORST SIEGING ALIEN SPACE TANKS!"

"ED!"- "SSHHHHH!""SSHHHHH!""SSHHHHH!""SSHHHHH!""SSHHHHH!" Eddy was starting to get frustrated. "WHY ARE YOU GUYS ONLY SHHING ME?!" Johnny walked up to Eddy, and as he did so, he readied his shushing finger. "Shhhhhhhhhhut the hell up" Then Johnny and his Plank walked back over to the bean bag chair he was sitting in and continued with his book while murmuring to himself. Eddy stared in disbelief for a few seconds, then turned back to Edd.

The three of them were there in the library- or rather Edd was while Eddy and Ed attempted to entertain themselves, to learn but weren't making any progress. There in the book was a complicated diagram which could make anyones brain deflate, and it was only of a compact car. After close inspection, through cleaning, and a lot of research, Edd discovered that their Central Command was 1972 GMC Vandura. A model that was not made anymore, and one whose parts are not made anymore. Of course the diagram wouldn't match… "I believe a side by side comparison is needed.."

Eddy looked up, "Does that mean we can leave now?" a bookcase shuffled by in the background. Eddy paused, and turned around to the now stopped bookshelf. When he turned back around to Double D, the bookcase started moving again but this time Eddy turned around soon enough to catch it. "Ho…!"

Ed had made an entire castle out of the bookshelves, and the other kids hadn't even noticed. In fact, he had placed them on different places of the castle that reached up to the library ceiling. Edd looked up. "ED. GOOD LORD MAN."

"LUMPY GET DOWN FROM THERE!"

"SSHHHHH!""SSHHHHH!""SSHHHHH!""SSHHHHH!""SSHHHHH!""SSHHHHH!""SSHHHHH!""SSHHHHH!""SSHHHHH!""SSHHHHH!""SSHHHHH!" The librarian pointed her ruler for the Ed's to leave the library, but not before Edd checked out his book.

"TO CENTRAL COMMAND! WHOOOHOOHOOHOOO!" Eddy, and Ed took off.

"I'M IN MY HAPPY PLACE DOUBLE DEE!"

"WAIT! WAIT FOR ME!" Edd was already in a pant. Ed ran back and came up from behind him and ran head first under Edds legs. "CHOO CHOO!" Edd, who was now running in place sitting on Ed's neck, didn't realize yet that Ed was there. "Curse my lack of athleticism! My friends are blessed with the mobility of youth and I am blessed with nothing more than the mind of an achiever! Oh natural selection shalt be my enemy! GO MY FRIENDS! GO ON WITHOUT ME! Huh?"

"I'M IN MY HAPPY PLACE DOUBLE DEE!"

"Don't say that while you're between my legs Ed.."

Back at the Junkyard, Edd had fashioned himself a sort of hazard suit meant to combat the grime and filth of underneath the van.

"Do you really need the get-up Double D?"

"Why yes Eddy. Grease is extremely uncleanly and can stain. It also protects my eyes and mouth from any debri that may fall from under the inside of the van." Edd also had a headlamp on under his hazard helmet in which he had an external button to turn on.

"Are ya done yet?"

"READY TO GO FREDDY, I mean, EDDY! VROOM VROOM! BEEP BEEP BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!"

"Lovable oaf.. No Eddy I have yet to begin. Now if you would just be patien-"

"Cmon cmon!" Eddy slid under the car with Edd.

"NO EDDY DON'T!" but it was too late. Pounds of solid grime and oil dumped from under the car onto Eddy and Edd as well as a few rusted out and corroded parts and both were covered head to two in black.

"MY EYES!"

"Safety first Eddy. Good thing I brought my mobile eye washing kit!" Edd pulled out a jury-rigged shoe box with a pull string. Once Edd pulled it, the box folded out into a sink that came with a gallon of sterilized water. "There you go Eddy." he says, helping his friend wash out his eyes. "Well at least we have a better idea of what parts we're going to need…" Edd stated as he scratched his head, staring at the piled of junked parts that had fallen out from under Central Command.

"No problem Double Dee…. I got it aaaall under control…"

"Check please :)"


End file.
